Cute Karen Snuggletime
by AceofAcesMobius1
Summary: Anon has insommnia, and Karen decides to help as best she can. This was written for 4chan. Pastebin (They delete the link) /zLx3kMFS is the pastebin for updates, as i prefer their update system over the one at this site's.


Cute Karen snuggletime

"Yeah! I mean it, let's sleep together, desu yo!"

You were not quite sure what Karen meant, even after hearing it a second time.

Rubbing your nose and brow softly, you begin. "Wha- "Once more you are cut off. Karen is as always bubbling with energy.

"You have a hard time sleeping right? Well, Dad says I should always take responsibility" She puffed, "You spend so long helping me with my grades and helping around the building, I- "

She stuttered for a second, looking away slightly, but then doubling down and Karen looks you in the eye.

"I just have to help you back!"

Years of knowledge about porn filled your mind, but you shook it off. Karen was for cute, not lewd. It wasn't in her personality, you tell yourself.

"Why go to all the trouble of getting in bed with me? Why not make me some Ben Carson Sleepy Time Tea? I thought the British were famous for tea."

"It just wouldn't be the same that way- Tea is for waking you up silly!" You were certain that you were not supposed to have heard what she had mumbled, but heard you had. What is going on inside her mind?

Truthfully, you DID need sleep. Your insomnia was more from workload, as Karen had said, but also worry. You worried about her, since her dad had asked you to. She was also the sort of girl who would walk into an obvious pedo trap, either just for the candy, or to see where she would end up. She was endearingly reckless, as her father, Jotaro-san, had put it during your weekly bath together.

Apparently Real Niggas washed each other's backs in Japan, and you had become his surrogate son, so you were even extra special.

"So! It's decided, desu yo! Scooch over, Anon! Lemme in bed with you." Karen pushed you to the side of the bed against the wall, and (Strategically?) placed herself between you and escape.

Thankfully, you did not get hard from either that, or her pulling you down into the bed, snuggling up to you, pulling up the covers, and nuzzling you.

Her small-ish, lithe form had actually curled around you a bit. With both of you facing each other, lying on your sides, you could make out the sleek curves she had, her hips to thighs to waist ratio was just PERFECT for- No, shouldn't think about that.

Karens are magical creatures that have mastered the ability of sleep, and after getting in bed, she was literally asleep within 3 seconds. Being so close left you with Karen's sleeping face dominating your sight.

Her nose was so cute when it scrunched up whenever you breathed on her from being so close. Soon, her gentle breathing and slow heartrate had made you sleepy as well. Before you fell into the blackness, you heard one word, breathed by her: "Anon…"

Somehow, you felt as if you had slept for a very long time. Whenever you slept, it was seemingly moments later you awoke again. Sleep really was just a time machine to breakfast, whenever you could actually get it of course.

Karen, who was famous for her tossing and turning (You had occasionally tried to wake her up for school, only to find her asleep on the floor, completely fine with sleeping on her neck after falling off. You were pretty sure normal humans shouldn't be able to do that.

She was sleeping lightly beside you, and gently fluttered her lashes like some sort of giraffe butterfly. Slowly a smile spread upon her face. "It worked! You slept, Anon, and we are even up early! I think I had the best night's sleep of my life, desu yo. I can tell you did too!"

You smiled to her, and began to agree, when her mother slammed the door open to wake you up for school. She stood in the doorway in horror as she noticed her daughter wrapped around you in a bed. She screeched, and got her husband right away.

You quickly got dressed and brushed your teeth. Karen would be able to explain this better than you could. Anything you said would seem like lies to her mother. Her father could be dissuaded from the idea that you had sex with her with a look, but-

But would it really had been so bad if you HAD had sex with Karen?

…

…

You thought about it entirely too long. Karen was for cute. It would be… rude to her father, to have porked her under his own roof.

You finished up, got imaginary daggers thrown into your back, DIO style, by her mother. You poured Orange Juice and let Karen do the talking. If anything could dissuade the mother's anger, it would be her child's bubbly personality.

Real Nigga Hours bath time would probably be moved up however, as you would have to answer to her father all your own. You were a surrogate son to him, however, and that would be fairly easy.

ABSOULUTELY nothing would have prepared you for the literal beating Shino had given you once Karen blurted it out to her friends.

Only your pride still remained hurt, even days afterwards, you were still beaten up by a 5'1 Nip girl.

The awed looks from your male classmates were delicious, however, as were their tears, and the tears of the girls in class as Karen had actually read aloud to the class a weekly report on what she had done that week, and top of the list was "Sleep with Anon!"

You rubbed your slightly wrinkled brow. Your transformation into Mike Pence was going well, it seemed.

Her father asked the usual questions, and one more: "Did you sleep with my daughter?"

"I slept next to her, yes. I did not sleep WITH her, however." He stroked his beard, deep in thought. This had been a long time coming, this conversation.

"Sometimes I wish that you did. "Your mouth agape, he continued. "When you have a daughter, you will do anything to protect her. That includes finding the right man to take care of her when she grows up. I like you, because you strive to be excellent. All the tenants here, who you have done your handyman work for, all agree that you are a good kid."

"You are also a known quantity. I can trust you to take care of Karen, because you already do. Both with her homework, you along with her friends protect her at school. I would much rather, how you say, "Dance with the devil I know, and not the one I don't." I don't EVER want to see her run away with a bad kid, for her only to have her heart broken. Can you do it? Can you be trusted with a young girl's heart?"

You swallowed. You were pretty sure his expression was fake, but this was altogether too serious to joke about. Shit, sometimes life is thrust upon you, you have to take the horns.

"I do not believe I deserve her, but I will do my very best." A solid answer, you thought. As did he it seems.

"That's why I picked you. I know you will. Stay out of trouble, Anon. "

"Y-you too sir."

Once more unto the breech, as they said. Karen's mother softened up on you since your conversation with Jotaro-san. You actually do not know his name, you had called him that as a joke on his last name. He had accepted it however, and he seemingly viewed you as an equal because of your fair dealing.

Her mother kept a wary eye on you. Any good mother would. Especially since you had accidentally given Karen your insomnia.

The night after you had first slept next to one another, you tried to sleep like normal. You had found Karen standing over you in a nightgown and holding a pillow. You had insisted that she sleep by herself like a normal girl, if only so you don't get stabbed by her mom.

This worked for about 20 minutes before she came back in, and forced herself into your bed. She could no longer sleep without feeling your heartbeat next to hers. Every night since then you have had the great blessing to watch over her sleep, as she nuzzled her big blonde head on your chest, occasionally mumbling your name, or drooling, or something else.

You would not trade this for anything in the world.

THE END


End file.
